


transparency

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, leopika undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika might be able to fool everyone else, but they can't fool her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transparency

Melody doesn't know how she puts up with Kurapika sometimes.

They aren't as levelheaded or calm as they seem to think they are, or at least try to appear in the presence of others. Kurapika knows that Melody can hear their heartbeat anytime, anywhere, and yet, they still attempt to mask their emotions. Kurapika might be able to fool everyone else, but they can't fool her.  

Anger comes almost too easily to Kurapika; it was the first song that Melody heard from their heart, and she can only empathize with that rage, while feeling completely terrified of it at times. Throughout the months of bodyguarding Neon Nostrade and collecting their brethren's eyes, Melody has watched Kurapika's emotions deteriorate into cold, hard vengeance. The anger burns within them, small as an ember when in a normal state, but relentless like a wildfire when enraged. The moments when Kurapika relaxes and feels something different are little to none. They work like a machine, with the heart of a vengeful spirit within.

But, there _are_ times when it is the complete opposite.

Sometimes, Melody had noticed, Kurapika would spend their breaks on their own, not doing anything in particular. They'd spend a lot of that time watching the sky, an expression of disinterest on their face. But their heart spoke otherwise— it would be a slow and wistful song, almost too sad to hear. Melody knew that what Kurapika was feeling could be none other than longing for something they had lost. This is their calmest heartbeat.

When Kurapika is fast asleep, their heartbeat does not rest. It isn't rage; rather it is something akin to fear. She supposes they suffer from frequent nightmares, if the dark circles beneath their eyes the next day are anything to go by. They never sleep soundly whenever their eyes turn scarlet earlier in the day. Sometimes they are as still as the night, but other times they toss and turn constantly, heart beating erratically and offbeat, until whatever plaguing their dream passes.

Another small thing Melody has picked up on is the sound of Kurapika's heart when they receive a text message or phone call occasionally. It's always hopeful and uplifting at first, but then it wavers into something like pain and regret, just before they put their phone away. Melody notices this, and she knows Kurapika is holding themself back from something they love and care for deeply. She's not entirely sure what it is, but it is important to Kurapika, and hearing this sound always makes Melody feel the tiniest bit sad.

Kurapika shoulders a world of troubles and a past of pain, loss, and fury. Such heartbeats can be dangerous to Melody, who can hear and understand these emotions so vicariously. And yet, she finds herself never leaving their side, as a close friend and a loyal work companion. She understands and knows Kurapika in ways many others don't, and is one of the few people who can get through to them in the midst of their anger.

She has no regrets, only care for this friend of hers, and hopes that one day, those sorrowful songs will turn into arrangements of endless euphoria, something she thinks Kurapika very much needs, and deserves.


End file.
